


Keep your Head up and Don't Look Back

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, I'm back at it again folks, I'm so tired, NaNoWriMo 2020, Tags are added as characters are introduced, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: 10 years ago, the government was taken over by a rebel group most of the country agreed with, taking steps to put their leader as the new President of the nation. Soon hatred of those called hybrids grew, along with propaganda created as to oppose the old government, who supported hybrids. Within one year, a hybrid had to hide any and all gestures just to avoid being beaten on the streets.One year turned into two, which turned into five, and then ten. Now, it's hard to survive, especially alone, with humans attacking any hybrid on sight, especially hostile mobs. As the government decrees new laws, including the round up of any and all hybrids, tensions run deep under the ground, where many hybrids have made their homes.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	1. I just Wanna Run

Tommy raced towards the door, dodging the street lamp that lit the pavement, keeping his feet falls soft, and breathing quiet. Get to the door, get out, and go through the hidden tunnel, it would be easy! Well, until you count the man that had been chasing him, but Tommy was sure he lost him a few minutes ago. 

Sounds of more feet slapping in pavement had his ears ticking back, not even sparing a moment to look behind him as he raced around a corner, unable to make it in without someone seeing. He had been so close too. 

This street was brighter, making it easier for the people racing behind him to spot him, and he heard jeers tossed his way, mocking laughter and clicks and whistles and "here boy, I got a treat!" He let out a rumbling growl, but it only seemed to make them excited, and before he knew it the street ended and he was backed into an ally way. 

He turned to see four men and a woman blocking his exit, wicked grins slashed across their faces, excited for the chance they had. But, that was it, wasn't it? Just a chance, one that could be stolen away from them in a second. In fact, they only had ten seconds of relishing in his capture before a figure rose up behind the tallest man, and whacked him behind the head. 

The others turned around, bad mistake, only to have two more men go down by the hands of the shadowy figure and the man beside him, the woman going down with a kick to the legs by Tommy, who was dragged behind the shadowy figure. He gripped his jacket tight, glad to be with Wilbur and Techno again as the last man moved to help the woman, fear in his eyes at seeing the other two. 

"Now, I believe you have an apology to give, doesn't he?" Wilbur nodded in response to Techno's question with a sly grin, Tommy peeking around Wilbur. The man stayed quiet for a moment, during which, Tommy walked to him, and crouched so he was on the same level. He could see some blood on the ground beside the woman, and frowned. 

"Come on Bitch Boy, apologize so you can get your woman to a healer."

The man stuttered out an apology, and Tommy grinned, and the trio walked away, back to home, where no one followed them.

"And when Techno told him to apologise! Man, if I was in his position I would have shit my pants, with how the two towered over him as he was crouched by the woman!" Tommy's tail wagged as he recounted the tale to Tubbo, who listened with great interest, while also playing with the latest plush Tommy had gotten him on his last raid, a small wolf.

Wilbur watched the two, a slight frown on his face as Tommy made animated gestures, Tubbo nodding along. "It's not safe for them anymore, we can't let them go out alone." He looked to Techno, worry clear on his face. "I think it might be time, I don't think just you and I can get everything we need, and we can't send them both."

Techno was quiet, and scratched at his chin. "It's this what you think is best, Wilbur? I can gather our supplies and we can start tomorrow, but only if you think it's right."

He watched Wilbur as he watched the kids, now starting to lay down in the small pile of blankets he had been able to get from the nearby store. If Wilbur had been blessed with ears then Techno would be able to see them drawn back in worry, but all he saw was a tail flicking back and forth. He put a hand on the smaller's arm, making the other flinch, but look at him. 

"I'll start packing, we'll tell the boys tomorrow and leave that night." Wilbur nodded, and left to his own area of the small hole they had dug out from the house, understanding he would likely never see it again after tomorrow. 

With all of the provisions with Techno, bedding with Wilbur, and personal belongings divided between Tommy and Tubbo, they set off. Each word a hoodie, Techno's and Tommy's covering their heads and faces, hopefully letting less people recognize what they were. They managed to get tickets for the bus trip to the next city, where they would find them. Techno could see the worried pain on Wilbur's face, and made sure to let the kids distract him. 

He was tired, Techno could see it in his eyes, but he hid it for them. Was this the best idea? Maybe not, but it was happening, and they couldn't stop it. Who knew if they would even let their little family in, if they wouldn't just kick them out the moment they saw who they were? 

Techno banished these thoughts from his head, instead watching Tommy and Tubbo, watching as they talked and talked of the places they see, wrapped up in the blanket that Wilbur usually used. It was the biggest, and let them both curl up under it. He moved to push at Wilbur, getting him to move closer to the others. "Sleep, we still have an hour at least." An internal battle raged within Wilbur, but ultimately sleep won, and he nodded, forcing himself into the warmth of the blanket, where Tubbo immediately moved to cuddle around him, Tommy looking to Techno. 

He was too young to have that look in his eyes, Techno thought. It was too much for a kid. He motioned his head for him to go back to chatting away, but Tommy had already fallen silent, probably thinking of what was happening. Nobody was too happy about it, except maybe Tubbo. He was just excited to make new friends. Hopefully he could, and someone will fit in. Hopefully. 

The ride took longer than an hour and Wilbur woke, bleary-eyed, a few minutes before they arrived. The two snuggled around him had fallen asleep as well, Tubbo's arms wrapped around his bee and wolf plushies. Techno handed him a bottle of water, and watched as Wilbur nodded his thanks. Good thing he didn't ask where it came from. 

The sky was dark as the small family clambered out of the bus, Wilbur giving a faint smile as he remembered the streets of his once home, back before they became a family. Techno had only been here once, before Tommy and Tubbo but after he had met Wilbur. He had wanted to check up on the group here, but he was turned away before he even got to the door. Now, they needed the sanctuary, because they would not be able to get a bus back to where they came. 

Even after the years he had been gone, Wilbur still knew the way, and Techno watched with bated breath as he knocked on the door he knew they were behind. It took a minute, and Techno saw Tommy's head twitch to the side, noticing the edge of a curtain falling back into place, before the door unlocked. It opened only a crack, making sure it was only them, and then a small hand motioned for them to enter, which they did, quickly but not in a suspicious way. They had long been accustomed to doing suspicious things in an unsuspicious manner. 

Inside the room was dark, sparsely decorated, but still kind of homey. Two figures stood, hoods drawn over their faces and hair, but one slowly lowered theirs, revealing light and dark hair, beautiful, Techno thought, and rabbit ears sticking up, and the woman they were attached to stared at Wilbur in astonishment. 

"I thought you left us, why are you back?"

"Yeah, why are you back, traitor." The other hooded figure crossed his arms and cocked his head, staring. Wilbur glanced to him, away from the woman, and Techno could see fear weave its way into the affection that had taken over him. He knew these two, and he was scared. Techno began to plan, where else could they go? There was always the group a few towns over, but they were too far to make quickly, especially if they were chased out. 

Then, the figure removed their hood, revealing the bright red of fox fur ears. Out of the corner of his eye Techno saw Tommy release Tubbo from there he had pulled him close to his side, ready to defend if needed. "We have nowhere else to go, we need help, and there is no way for us to get anyone else." Wilbur was pleading, casting fearful glances to the door, clearly not seeing what Tommy saw. 

Because when the fox stepped closer, Tommy backed away from Wilbur, letting him do what he wanted. 

Techno nearly drew his knife, until he saw the fox hug Wilbur. 

"I missed you," was all he said, burying his face into the other's coat, holding him as if he were scared to let go. Wilbur looked shocked for only a moment, before he gave in, wrapping his arms around the smallers, tucking his chin between the ears. 

"Me too." Techno was then distracted by a tugging on his sleeve, looking down to see Tubbo, still holding onto the sleeve of Tommy's jacket, looking up at him, then pointing to the woman. 

She cleared her throat, and opened her mouth as to speak, but the two pulled apart before she could say anything. Wilbur pulled the other along with him to the woman, then grabbed her hand and kissed it, smiling. "These are my brother's, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo. This is my friend Nikki, and my son, Fundy."


	2. Please Lay Down Your Head

It was easy to join back into the fold for Wilbur, Techno could see. Clearly he knew most of the people, and they all easily welcomed him back with open arms. They were given a small little room, big enough for the four of them to stay in comfortably, but no room for separate beds, which Techno was fine with. He always slept better when he knew his family was safe. 

Tommy managed to both get along with and annoy the others at the same time, which Techno shrugged at. That's Tommy for ya. He did tend to stay near Tubbo still, when he wasn't on a rummage party or near Wilbur. Tubbo, however, did manage to create many friends. Everyone loved Tubbo. He spent most of his time with Bad, Skeppy, Ant, and Sam however, along with Tommy tagging along, cursing and laughing when the group all got onto him. 

Techno, however, kept to himself. He protected his family, went on scouting trips, got supplies, by he only was close to his family. There weren't many violent mob hybrids around, in fact, Techno had only seen Sam and Bad, other than himself. He scared them. Well, they should be! He was a fierce warrior before the whole government was taken over by the idiots who ran with their purity religion. 

He tries not to think about the past too much, but it creeps over him on occasion. The memories of the hurled insults and fear in the eyes of those he was to protect. Nobody wanted a hybrid protecting them anymore, especially not a hostile one, lest they be deemed a sympath. Techno understood, but it still hurt, still came back up whenever people wouldn't look him in the eye, when he was attacked just for being on the street during the day. 

Sometimes only Wilbur could help, like now, where Wilbur is far away with his son, his son no one was told of, leaving Techno alone. Alone with his thoughts of course, which was terrifying. The world became too big when he was with his thoughts, the memories. Techno had hardly noticed when Tommy came to their little room, probably to grab something or the other, only to find his brother sitting on the small pile of blankets they had brought, curled up, breathing deep and fast. 

The next thing Techno knew, he had arms wrapping around him, and he flipped, pinning the smaller under him, pushing an arm into a throat, sitting in legs so he couldn't move. Then he realised what happened, quickly moving back, hiding himself in the pile of blankets. He just attacked Tommy. He could have killed Tommy because he was too much of an idiot to realise he wasn't in the past- 

Then he felt a tug at the edge of the blanket covering his head, and he loosened his grip, allowing Tommy to pull it off of his head, avoiding hitting his ears and tusks. "It's okay, I'm fine, it will be alright." And that just hurt. He knew that voice, when Tommy knew what he was doing, reassuring, usually used on Tubbo. 

He never thought he'd be the one that voice was directed at. 

It was quiet again, cold tears drying on his face as he buried his head in Tommy's shirt. He should be comforting him, this kid that looked too much like an adult. "Where's Tubbo?" and Wilbur?

"He's with Bad and Skeppy on a raid. Wilbur went with Fundy to go over our medical supplies, see what he needs." Techno didn't ask why Tommy wasn't with them, didn't do anything but pull Tommy down so that they laid side by side in the pile. Pulling a blanket over them, he tucked Tommy into his chest, the two finally drifting into a restful slumber at last. 

When Techno awoke to Tubbo with him instead of Tommy, he didn't panic, only carefully got up, tucking the bee plush that had been moved away back in the youngers arms, and left their room, hugging the walls of the building as to avoid any conversation. He quickly came upon Wilbur, talking to Fundy. He pressed his forehead into the other's back, and just listened, careful not to dig the tusks into his friend. That would hurt. 

"We need blaze rods, but I don't have anyone equipped to go to the nether. No one has been before, and no one will sell us any." Fundy sounded worried, and Techno sighed, figuring where this was going. 

He felt Wilbur shift, probably frowning. "I have only been once, with the help of a good friend, but I wasn't there for long. I'm sure some would volunteer if I went, but I'd need to do some research beforehand, to make sure I know the mobs and how to avoid getting hurt." Are they really that stupid? Techno straightened up, and moved to be beside Wilbur. 

"You do know I'm part piglin, right? I know the Nether around here like the back of my hand." Wilbur frowned, but Fundy met his eyes, for the first time one might add. "Blaze rods are easy to get, the piglins around here have tonnes, they would happily trade them."

"What do they trade? If you haven't noticed we have very little supplies, and these piglins must have everything we have, and anything we may be able to get our hands on, how would you trade with them?"

Techno have Fundy a look, one that said, 'really? You're going to question me?' "Well, they have this high affinity to gold. Trust me, there is a draw to it that is nigh impossible to resist," he explained, gesturing to the few pieces of gold jewelry he wore. Wilbur made a soft sound of understanding, nodding along. 

"So if we give them gold, we could barter for some blaze rods. Do you know of anyone with gold they don't need, Fundy? I don't think Techno's going to give up his gold, the greedy bastard," Wilbur bumped his shoulder into Techno, who didn't move but understood the joke, "and I know Tommy nor Tubbo are hiding giant piles of gold." 

Fundy frowned, and looked around the room they were in, running a hand through his hair, mindful of the ears. Finally he looked up, and sighed. "Well, you weren't the last traitor we've had. You might want to take a seat, it's gonna be a shock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur:fox  
> Tommy: wolf  
> Tubbo: bee  
> Techno: Piglin
> 
> Bad: ghast  
> Skeppy: silverfish  
> Antfrost: cat  
> Sam: creeper
> 
> Here's who we have so far! I apparently don't remember to explain myself, so here ya go!  
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for how much this has blown up!(like manburg will) 
> 
> I was gonna wait until next week to post this chapter but I got too excited!
> 
> Don't forget to comment with any questions, ideas, or theories!


	3. You Dare Not Lack

"Remember Eret?" Wilbur nodded from his spot on the ground, Techno beside him, as they looked to Fundy who sat across from them. "Well, soon after you left, they started acting odd. Almost like you did, but this was different. They kept to their room, and we're heard muttering something about a stupid Enderman. Then, they vanished, leaving without a word to anyone. The only thing they left was a small necklace they used to wear."

Fundy pulled at a chain around his neck, showing off a smooth white rock, surrounded by a dark metal almost like a cage. "I kept it, and only one person has ever known besides me, save for you two now. Nikki also knew. She was the only one who kept me from tearing up the city looking for them." He sighed, pulling his feet up to his chest. "Maybe if I'd been a better leader after you left, then they would have stayed.

Wilbur moved closer, leaving Techno, and wrapped his arms around Fundy. "No, you were doing the best you could do. I shouldn't have left, but I had to. I had to give you responsibility, because I couldn't have it and survived. You are wonderful, and a much better leader than me." Techno felt awkward, sitting in on this touching moment between a father and son, but he stayed. 

"Thanks dad," Fundy smiled, then reeled himself back in. Wilbur pulled back, sitting by Techno again, and Techno barely flinched when he felt a cold hand touch his. Wilbur slipped his hand in Techno's, gripping it and squeezing, and Techno squeezed back. "Well, recently, Sam heard there was a hybrid proclaiming himself a king, one with wings that spread from his back like a devil of one of the human religions. This king was looking for some knights or something. If anyone could find them, they'd give them gold in return for protection.

"Although what Eret would need protection from, I don't know, but it sounds like them. I think Sam still has the note he was given with the first 'clue,' if we want to try it?"

Wilbur nodded and stood, holding a hand to Techno, who accepted the help. "We'll find him now, thank you, I was worried when I didn't see them when we first arrived. If I'm being honest, I was terrified they had died and you all didn't want to break the news."

"I would have gotten word to you somehow." 

Wilbur nodded to that, then set off, presumably to find Sam, while Techno glanced between Fundy and Wilbur, thinking. After a few seconds of thought, he decided to check on Tubbo, make sure he was okay and didn't wake up alone. Nobody wanted to wake up alone in a still unknown place. 

He poked his head in, and smiled at the sight. Tommy was brushing his fingers against Tubbo's hair as he slept, smiling softly as he sang a gentle tune under his breath, just loud enough that Techno could hear. 

_ "Keep on shining my sun, don't look back _

_ Keep on walking and stay on your track _

_ You know, you know you dare not lack _

_ Keep your head up and don't look back. _

_ The light that you shine burns so bright, _

_ It's impossible to feel so so light.  _

_ Most turn away, so they don't start a fight _

_ But my sun you make me so so bright _

_ Now as you rest, please lay down your head,  _

_ For I cannot keep up, I'm the walking dead.  _

_ My legs are so heavy, full of iron and lead, _

_ Please, oh please my sun, lay down your head." _

Tommy looked to Techno, and shook his head slightly, to which Techno backed off and closed the door, silently walking away. He hoped the raid went well, that it was just Tubbo being tired. He hoped. His mind wandered as he feet did, he could check on Bad and Skeppy to see if they had info, or maybe he could get Wilbur to, he was better at talking to others. Speaking of, he quickly found Wilbur nodding to the other hostile hybrid there,who looked to Techno as they finished their conversation, then closed the door. 

Wilbur turned to Techno, grinning. "Hey! Sam gave me this paper he wrote it down on, maybe we could get the kids and try to go over it."

"Tubbo's sleeping, Tommy's with him though. Somewhere else." 

"We'll just go to the medbay, I don't think anyone is there, save maybe Fundy. We should be good, able to work alone." 

Techno nodded, and let Wilbur lead him. To be honest, he had hardly left their room, feeling too awkward to leave and didn't want to deal with the stares. Thus, he had no idea where they were heading. He followed the elder, frowning as he noticed the state of his coat, the many patches now falling away. Ever since they lost him-

No, no thinking of him. 

Techno needed to find someone who could sew, or see if he could find him a new jacket. 

Wilbur pushed open the door to the, luckily, empty medbay, where he then sat down on a bed against the wall, leaning back. Techno sat beside him, crossing his legs as he sat up straight, not using the wall as support as Wilbur was. He placed the paper in his hand down, nodding his head as Techno hesitantly brought it closer. 

A crimson arrow points the way, leaving a man with his birds. It points to the place where the winged one makes his home, and then the way will be shown. 

Techno frowned. "Birds. Is there a man with birds around here that you know?" Wilbur shook his head, sighing. 

"I hoped you would know something. Maybe the others have heard of something, but I'm unsure. I'll check with Bad and Skeppy, see if they know anything." 

Techno nodded, and Wilbur stood again, leaving him alone. He seemed really excited to hear that Eret may be okay, this must have been someone he had been close to. He felt the time tick by slowly as he waited, eventually slumping against the wall, his head falling back. 

He was drifting when Wilbur came back, lost in his own head. He felt the man sit beside him, felt the bed dip down, and started to claw his way back to paying attention, only catching the end of what Wilbur said.

"-some chicken dude. We could go check him out in the morning?" Techno nodded vaguely, he'll do what he's told to, as always. Follow orders, don't fuck up, that's what ya gotta do now. 

That's what he's always had to do. 

He felt an arm tugging at him, and he followed, clutching onto Wilbur's jacket as they walked, unconsciously being careful to not rip the already worn down fabric. It was a comfort, feeling the jacket of the man that had helped him survive, that he had helped as well, and he felt a ball of warmth in his chest as he realised how much he cared. This was his family. 

The next thing he knew he was in the blanket pile again, two bodies pressing against his. Techno smiled softly as he came back to reality, and was still smiling when Tubbo woke up, wriggling out from between Techno and Tommy, and slipping through their door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, comments and kudos are appreciated! Also! If you have any comments suggestions, or theories, let me know! 
> 
> Im also on tumblr at @MayeetJim
> 
> :)


	4. Im the walking dead

The chicken man was weird, and that's coming from Techno. 

The entrance to the building was a simple gate, but beyond that were chicken roaming around. They were weird chickens though, some blue, some purple, all sorts of colours. Along the edges of the shop were nests of every size, each with a small sign stating what Techno assumed to be names.

There was no 'chicken man's to be seen, however, there was a small bell on a counter in what seemed to be the middle o the store. What was stopping people from just going in and stealing everything? Techno just shook his head at the idea, following Wilbur to the counter. 

Ringing the bell produced a clear note, and suddenly a man was in front of them, as fast as if he had pearled. Techno didn't see the telltale purple dust that came from using one, however, so maybe this man was a hybrid? 

"Welcome, welcome to Geoff's Mercantile, what can I do for you boys?" Techno raised a brow at the man, and blinked slowly. 

Wilbur seemed more prepared than he was, and took charge, letting Techno be the scary backup. "We were told you could help us? We are looking for our friend, big wings, sunglasses, you know him?" This Geoff man brightened up, smiling as he reached under the counter to pick up an arrow. 

"Michael! Come here for a sec!" Geoff yelled into the air, and a man wearing some sort of fur and red war paint came from a wall, which Techno glimpsed just enough of to see it was a secret door. Maybe that's how Geoff had gotten to them so fast. "Do your cool bow thing, these folks need to see The King." 

The man, Michael, pulled a bow from his back, already strung, Techno noticed, and grabbed the arrow. He pulled back, and released out the door, where the arrow seemed to wait, sitting in the doorway. The man slung the bow back onto the weird fur draped over his back, calling out as he left, "Me and Gav are heading to the alter, don't wait for us."

"Got it, take Matt with you, he hasn't been in almost two weeks."

With no response, Geoff turned back to Wilbur and Techno. "Ignore him, that dickhead isn't too fond of those trying to find The King, due to how often they come back here. Anyway, need anything else? My coal chickens have been giving me so much dust I have no more room." He motioned towards a black chicken that left a trail of dark grey dust behind it. "Or, Jack has a tonne of carrots from his farm, so discount on those as well. 

"We also have some seapickles from the twins and Fiona, or some cookies? Of course, no purchase is necessary-"

Wilbur set a few iron pieces and an emerald down before he started to walk off, letting Techno give a weird salute before hurrying after the elder. That was getting awkward. 

The arrow began to move as they caught up with it, heading down streets and alleyways, but always slowed when they slowed. The enchantments that must have gone into this must be incredibly powerful, they didn't even connect themselves to it before it began to work. He frowned, how powerful was the King, and if he didn't do the enchantments, how powerful allies did he have? 

Wilbur dilligently followed the arrow, sometimes pulling Techno away from hitting into other people, making sure the mask he wore covered his tusks. Techno, meanwhile kept an eye out, making sure no one noticed them too much, one hand on the hidden hilt of a dagger in his jacket. 

The arrow lead for a while, but eventually stopped at what seemed to be an abandoned building, busted windows and empty interior implying that someone, or many people, had attacked this place, probably burning it, going by the few scorch marks on the old brick. Probably a hybrid house originally, going off of the large doors and close rooms. 

Techno pulled out a dagger as he heard a shuffle coming from above, and motioned for Wilbur to stop moving. Slowly, he made his way to the stairs, the soft shoes covering his hooves kept him from making too much noise on the stone. Wilbur followed slowly, slipping his own shoes off. Smart, paws are softer than shoes, and make less noise. 

The climb up was excruciatingly slow, but they managed to make it to the top floor, where a figure sat, a cloak wrapped around their body, hiding any recognisable features from the two. They didn't seem to notice they were here, so Techno motioned for Wilbur to go left as he went right. 

The figure was on the edge of a wall, easily able to escape, but Techno had to bet they didn't have wings, otherwise this had no chance of working. They had almost made it, when a floorboard creaked. 

Techno cursed as the figure's cape flew off as they jumped, wings spreading in light, seeming almost translucent as they flew off. It seemed to be gliding more than flying, however, and Techno frowned. Wilbur tugged on his cape, however, pointing to the cape that had been left behind. 

He picked it up, showing Techno the map the man had been looking over. Techno moved over, picking it up and putting it in Wilbur's pack. "We can look over this at home." Wilbur nodded, hopefully understanding Techno needed to be away from people. The two made their way back, but Techno noticed Wilbur still held the cape of the winged figure, keeping it close to his chest.


	5. Stay on your track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was a little less than 1k, my goal, so this chapter I wanted to go a little over. It's 1.5k very proud. Enjoy!!

"The map has specific points here and here. Sam, do you know the points?" Wilbur pointed to the map, where it lay spread out in the middle of the awkward circle. Techno made sure he had Wilbur and Tommy to either side of him, keeping himself away from the others. Fundy frowned from his position beside Wilbur, tapping his claws against the wooden floor. 

"I know that this one spot is a park, but it's typically avoided by humans, as it used to be a well known hybrid meet up spot. Sometimes groups will still meet up, keeping together as to avoid attacks. There's a cave here as well, which I heard some hybrids use to take shelter when passing through, a safe spot if you will."

"You're right," Bad interrupted Sam excitedly, peeking up, and giving a sheepish smile and pat to the creeper hybrid's leg in apology. "Skeppy and I like to bring any extra supplies or food we find and leave it there, but we haven't been able to recently, with how much our little group has become a big one."

Wilbur nodded slowly, and Techno watched as Tubbo looked over the map from his position beside Tommy. "I don't remember much from the time before the new government, but I do remember this spot used to be near a playground. My brothers and I would hang out here because it had easy shelter from the rain." 

Techno nodded, "So perhaps Tubbo and Bad should go there. They'll need backup, in case someone either recognised them or something else happens, but we shouldn't send more than five at a time." He looked up to see everyone staring at him, "What, I was a military strategist, I know my stuff."

"Well I'm not letting Tubbo go out without me!" Tommy interjected, letting the tension that had started to slowly build up dissipate before it became a problem. "So that's four of us going-"

Wilbur held up a hand. "Hold on, who's the other one?" 

"Techno, clearly. In case something goes wrong."

"Aaaand, Skeppy is coming along as well. There's your five." 

Techno glanced nervously between Tommy and Bad before closing his eyes and sighing. "Okay. I can work with that. It's just starting to get lunch time, right Wilbur?" Wilbur nodded. "So now would be a good time for two parents to take their three teen sons to the park to hang while the parents set up a picnic unless I'm forgetting some sort of weird human custom?"

Tubbo raised his hand, "How are we hiding our features?" Techno frowned. Tubbo's wings would be easy to hide, but who knew if Skeppy had a wing binder, or what to do about Tommy's ears and-

"Oh!" Tommy's smile grew wide. "It's getting fall! I can just wear a beanie! I can steal one from Wil-"

"No."

"-and Tech can wear a scarf to cover the tusks." 

It was a smart plan, Techno had to admit. For a sixteen years old, Tommy sure knew how to hide himself, and that was a sad thought, so he pushed it away, like most thoughts he had about Tommy nowadays.

"It's settled, we'll leave in ten. Bad, can you help with the wings?"

Bad nodded and the group slowly trickled away, leaving Techno alone with Wilbur. The father looked to Techno, something in his gaze, and he had to notice the new cloak the man had. Dark blue shimmered over a dark green, almost like an enchantment. It must've been from the winged person they got the map from. 

The thought was abandoned as Wilbur set a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. "Be safe. Don't do anything rash, nothing Dad would get onto you for." 

Techno snorted, "Like he'd wouldn't do something rash for the fun of it, or if lives were at stake."

Wilbur chuckled and shook his head, soon leaving to go help the kids. 

Techno sighed, and went to find a scarf. 

The park was cold, and deserted. The good thing was that no one was near them to be suspicious. The bad news is that Techno was absolutely freezing. As a mainly nether hybrid, he was used to staying warm. Thai was not his climate. One look at Bad said he wasn't faring too well either, despite stating he had never been to the nether. 

Tommy and Tubbo seemed to be having a blast, Tubbo showing him around the small park as Tommy chased every squirrel. It was nice seeing them be able to just play for once, even if it meant being scared shitless when Tubbo jumped off a tree.

He landed safely in Tommy's arms, but Techno didn't see that until after he nearly collapsed. 

He was a little surprised to see an actual picnic being set out, some bread and cheese, along with a few drinks. How did they have time to get all of this? They had ten minutes!

A small juice looking drink was handed to him when Bad noticed he was staring, a pretty red colour. A straw with a pointed end was taped onto it, and, sitting down on a large blanket they brought, he ripped it off. He noticed Skeppy drinking one of his own weird cylinder juice containers, his a nice blue, the draw seeming to be stabbed through the top. 

Techno copied that, and took a sip. That was really good. "Hey, uhh, Bad? What are these?" He lifted up his red juice, tilting his head a little. This caused Tommy and Tubbo to notice the food, and promptly fall to the ground in their haste to get back. Techno laughed. 

"It's called a Hug! Neat little name, huh?"

"Hey Bad, can I have a Hug?" Skeppy smiled, raising his now finished juice. Bad grabbed another blue, and himself a yellow, and moved to hand his friend one when he was pulled into a bear hug, laughing. 

"Oh you muffin, you should have said you wanted a hug!"

Tubbo giggled as he grabbed a green and a red juice, making his way back to where Tommy now sat near Techno, and handing him the red one. Tubbo stabbed his own straw through the green easy, and Tommy followed suit. Bad quickly brought out the food, which was gone in minutes, mostly into the two kids, who started fooling around again as soon as they were done.

Soon though, Skeppy rounded up the boys and the five went to investigate the cave. Bad, Skeppy, and Tubbo led the way, as Tommy kept close to Techno. He was proud that his younger brother wanted to be near him, knew that he could protect him. Tommy didn't need it of course, but he knew he could rely on Techno, and that made him smile. 

The cave was a medium size, enough for their group, including the ones left at the base, to live comfortably, shelter behind rocks if someone needed to hide. Tubbo began exploring excitedly, explaining that this is where his oldest brother hid all his wooden swords, and this is where his other brother had teleported after their father yelled at them for something. 

"It had taken hours to find hi- oh." 

Techno was immediately on guard, Tubbo's intense focus new and sudden, staring at something behind the rock, where Techno couldn't see. The bee hybrid slowly brant down and picked something up, holding it close for a moment before showing it to others. It was a simple crown, decorated with green and red stones, fit into a simple gold circlet. 

Tubbo began glancing around, face unreadable to all but Tommy. Techno watched as Tommy's eyes widened and began looking around too. "I know you're here, please come out." Tubbo's voice echoed through the cave, bouncing off walls and reverberating until it faded after a few seconds. 

A shuffle of rocks came from Techno's left, and he lunged, pulling a sword and striking the moving being, but he felt the clang of metal hitting metal, and he drew back, already swinging as to hit his opponents unguarded side-

-only to meet the sword again. Damn they were fast.

Techno twisted around, moving to attack the other side and hurt them, get them to be still- 

"Techno no!"

He froze and the opponent scrambled back, and he could not hear the panicked breathing and faint wheezing of a ghast hybrid, but Bad was on the other side looking shocked and then a vwoop as the opponents teleported and Techno only saw red. 

Tommy pulled him close, and he focused on that. His sword fell to the ground  
They were safe, the enemy is gone, Tommy is here. The scary hiding his tusks fell away and he heard a gasp, causing him to push Tommy behind him, dropping low to grab his sword. 

Beside Tubbo was a person. On one half, they had skin that transformed into black scales, especially around the eye, ears, and cheek bones. The other half had more whiter scales, as he had seen on Bad when his hood was down. On the black scales side their eye was as green as Tubbo's, but the other was a red, like his own and Bad's. 

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my brother, Ranboo."

Techno blinked, "Anyone who can defend against me has my approval." He stood and sheathed his sword, hiding a grin as Tommy started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!  
> I believe I said Skeppy was a silverfish hybrid, but that has been changed!
> 
> Skeppy: Blue Parrot  
> Ranboo: Enderman/Ghast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ao3 statistics show that only about 10% of my readers leave kudos, and only about .5% leave a comment. If you enjoy this, please slap that kudos button and give me even a smile in the comments. This helps give me motivation to keep going, and I'll be able to get content out more often. Thanks!


End file.
